


Tubbo Alone

by Awkwardly_Emo_Tional



Series: Tommy Chooses Technoblade [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardly_Emo_Tional/pseuds/Awkwardly_Emo_Tional
Summary: Tubbo doesn't know what he expected.Read the first work of the collection first, please.NOT TUBBO SLANDER we love Tubbo
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Tommy Chooses Technoblade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113698
Kudos: 51





	Tubbo Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Tubbo slander, we love Tubbo <3
> 
> This is Tubbo slandering himself. He is sad

Tubbo felt hurt. Rightfully so. But he didn't blame Tommy. Part of him wanted too desperately. But he didn't. Of course Tommy chose Technoblade over him. Why wouldn't he? Tubbo had abandoned Tommy. Tubbo literally exiled him from, not only L'manburg, but the Dream SMP itself. Why would Tommy ever stay with him? Drean already told him that Tommy didn't even want to see him and why would Dream lie? Tommy even said the discs were worth more than he ever was. And even if he didn't mean it (which Tubbo almost believed he didn't), maybe he was right. Tubbo was a shit president and an even shittier friend. Why would Tommy ever come back to a shit coward like him?

**Author's Note:**

> Tubbo needs a hug. A short work but that's ok


End file.
